Love of a Dark Soul
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Dark Link has been in the service of Ganondorf for over 18 years now. He's never truly been happy in his life even with his two siblings Dark Zelda and Shadow Link. That is, until he meets a princess of the Twilight Realm at a ball and his life changes. Can these two find love or will they be torn apart forever?
1. Mistake 1

**Hey guys! Srry I haven't posted in a REALLY long time. I've been very busy. I was planning on uploading something last weekend but my family and friends were celebrating my 14th birthday that was on Friday. Anyway... here is an all new story! I'm actually using this one for something called NaNoRaMo. It's about Dark Link. This takes place before Link and Zelda knew Ganondorf was evil and he acted like any other noble would. This story is a bit unique because the first Chapter doesn't start until after the first two posts. The first two chapters posted will be sort of like previews. They'll be called Mistake 1 and Mistake 2. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. Dark Zelda does not belong to me. All the characters belong to their rightful owners except for my OC.**

* * *

_Darkness. As long as he could remember it had been his home. His creation. His sustenance. His life. But after a while it had gotten a bit boring. There was absolutely nothing to do in the realm of darkness. Then came the day when the shadow got taken from the darkness and forced into the burning, searing light. The man who had brought him out promised to protect him from the light. As long as the shadow served him. The shadow agreed. That was the shadow's first mistake._

** Mistake 1- Serving the Taker**

Dark Link was sitting in his usual place on the window sill in the throne room. It was dark outside and he was always careful to leave if the sun came up. He gazed across the pale blue desert, his crimson eyes reflecting the stars that still twinkled in the sky. The pale moonlight reflected off of his silver hair making it glow slightly. Across the desert was a world he'd never been allowed to see. Hyrule. The world of light. This castle was his home as much as his prison. A snarl stretched across Dark Link's pale lips as he saw the start of sunlight creeping it's way across the desert which was slowly being dyed yellow. He jumped off the window sill and landing on his feet lightly. It was time to wake his siblings. Their master was to wake soon, they had to make his breakfast, and start their chores. As he walked through the halls to the room he and his siblings shared, he was thinking of how annoying it was that he always woke up first in this damned place. It was probably because he wanted to get an hour or two of darkness before the light came. His younger brother he understood. He was a little kid and enjoyed sleeping in. But his older sister? She was three years older than Dark Link and she needed to be woken every morning. He walked into the bedroom quietly and looked to the bed at the far side. His older sister was still sleeping peacefully. Her long white hair, that was still somehow flawlessly straight, cascaded over her pale shoulders. She looked so different without makeup. In Dark's opinion she didn't need it. His sister was quite lovely without it, but she insisted she needed it. Next to her their youngest brother was pressed up against his sister. His hair was quite long for a boy's, not quite as long as Dark's yet but almost, and was a deep shade of purple. His skin was as pale as Dark and his sister. The boy must have had nightmares and slipped into bed with their sister. Dark Link walked up to his siblings and gently shook his sister's shoulder. She groaned sleepily and opened her crimson eyes to look at him.

"Good morning Dark Zelda. Time to wake up." he said with a slight smirk at her tired expression.

"Already?" she asked sleepily. When Dark Link nodded she sighed and got up. As she was getting ready for the day he woke up his younger brother. It took a couple of minutes to persuade him to open his dark cerulean eyes and look up at him.

"Morning Shadow Link." Dark said gently.

Shadow didn't answer, only nodded and sat up. By the time Dark Link finished making sure that his younger brother got ready for the day and didn't go back to sleep Dark Zelda was already dressed and ready. She was just finishing applying some black eyeshadow. Dark Zelda turned to her two brothers with a smile.

"Everyone ready?"

Her brothers both nodded. The three of them walked out into the hall, making sure to make no noise as they passed their master's room, and made their way to the kitchen. They all started their normal routine. Shadow Link set the table for their master, Dark Zelda started cleaning, and, of course, Dark started cooking their master's breakfast. He got out his master's favorite wine. Well, at least he thought it was his favorite. He didn't dislike it at least. A bell rang on the kitchen's wall. Though they heard it everyday, the shadows all flinched. That meant that their master was awake and sitting at the table waiting. Dark Link's hands shook. If there was anything wrong with his master's food the punishment would go to him. Dark Zelda took the plate of food, giving Dark a warning look, and took it out to their master. Shadow took the bottle and followed his sister. Dark Link however waited a couple seconds, his eyes closed trying to steady his breathing. Once he was sure he was calm he walked out. His master was sitting at the table eating his siblings off to the side. He walked over to them and stood next to Shadow. He had realized his mistake when he agreed to serve Ganondorf. For now he lived every moment in fear, hoping against hope that his master wouldn't punish him. Right now he was silently praying that his master would be pleased.

* * *

**That was fun! **

**Dark Link: Sure. If you like to be protreid as a weakling.**

**You are not! I just wanted to make it sound dramatic. **

**Dark Link: *scoff* Whatever. **

**I had fun writing it. Now shut up or I'll make the next chapter even more painful than it needs to be! **

**Dark Link: NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Good. Now say goodbye.**

**Dark Link: *grumbles* **

**DO IT!**

**Dark Link: *sigh* Good bye all readers. We hope you enjoyed reading this as much as Vaati12 had writing it. **

**That'll do...for now. Anyway, sorry again for not posting and I'll try to post again soon. Bye nii!**

**Dark Link: See ya. **


	2. Mistake 2

**Hey Dark Link?**

**Dark: yeah?**

**Remember how last chapter I told you to shut up or I'd make this chapter much more painful than it needs to be. **

**Dark: Yeah...**

**Well...then I read Whisp's story about you and Morrigan...**

**Dark: oh no...**

**Yeah. So this chapter will be painful! **

**Dark: *groans***

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. All of the characters belong to their proper owners except my OC, who will appear later.**

**Dark: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! **

**Shut up.**

* * *

The shadow was a rebellious spirit. He was not used to being ordered around and thus went against his new master's wishes. His master stared by telling him off for his disobedience, but when that seemed to never work on the shadow the pain had started. Everything comes with consequence. Disobedience meant punishments. Weeks in the dungeon, starvation, lashes with a whip, etc. Every time he got punished the pain got worse and worse. And soon enough fear came. The shadow had tested his master's temper. This was the shadow's second mistake.

Mistake 2- Testing his Temper

Pain. Pain and fear. Blood had splattered on the cold stone floor minutes before when the sword had cut flesh. Dark Link trembled on the ground, in the growing pool of his own crimson blood. He couldn't stand. His legs had failed him about an hour ago. He could hardly lift his head. A strong hand grabbed him forcefully by the hair and pulled him to his knees, causing a cry to escape his lips. Dark Link was forced to look into his master's glaring face. He was fighting tears at this point. His master seemed to see this, because he smirked.

"Pathetic." He said, throwing the dark hero to the ground and walked out, making sure to step on Dark's back as he left.

Dark Link was left all alone in the torture chamber, his wounds oozing blood. He wanted to break down right then and there. But he fought back the tears and started using one of the walls to stand. Right as he managed to take two steps, his legs gave way and he collapsed. He didn't get up. Dark lay there in his own blood hoping against all hope he could just bleed out and die. He knew however, that his master would never allow it. But still... The door to the chamber opened and the footsteps of two people rushed towards him. The shadow didn't look up at the people. He thought he knew who it was anyway. Someone gently lifted him into their arms. His head rested on the person's lap.  
"Is he alright?" the voice of a small boy said panicked. It sounded like he had been crying.

A hand gently touched his chest right above his heart.

"Well, he's breathing. He's alive." a female voice said consolingly to the boy. "Dark Link. If you can hear me, open your eyes. Please..." it sounded like she was about to cry too.

With difficulty Dark managed to open his eyes. Above him he saw the worried faces of Dark Zelda and Shadow Link. As he had suspected Shadow looked as if he'd been crying, his dark cerulean eyes still brimming with tears. His sister let out a sigh of relief.

"You're awake. Thank Din." she said with a slight smile. "Don't worry Dark we'll get you healed up. You'll be fine in a couple of days."

Dark Link closed his eyes and shook his head.

"...No..." he managed to say. "...just let...me...die..."

"No. No. We can't do that." he heard Dark Zelda say tearfully.

He hissed in pain as Shadow hugged his waist.

"Please don't die nii-san." he said. "We'd miss you too much."

Dark Link said nothing. He managed a small smile and put his bloody hand on his brother's head. He only nodded. His siblings seemed to take that as a good sign. They helped him up to his feet and led him to their room. When he felt himself laid down on the bed he opened his eyes again.

"I want you to drink this." his sister said giving him a bottle of light pink liquid.

Dark Link obediently drank it. Right before he sank into blissful oblivion he had one last thought.

_Why can't I ever learn not to test master's temper?_

* * *

**Dark: What did I do to deserve this?**

**You hurt Morrigan. **

**Dark: It was Whisp's fault.**

**BACK IN THE CORNER! **

**Dark: What?! Why?! **

**You do not blame Whisp! GO! **

**Dark: *sighs and leaves* **

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been busy. I'll try to post another chapter either today or tomorrow. Please keep reading and reviewing! BYE NII! **


	3. Chapter 1

**Dark Link: So... should I be scared about this new chapter Vaati12?**

**No. Trust me. You don't have to be. **

**Dark: I don't trust you.**

***dramatic gasp* How dare you! and after yesterday?**

**Dark: *blushes* Shut up. **

**No I won't. Yesterday Dark Link k- **

**Dark: *covers my mouth* Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. The only things she owns are her OC's. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1

The Princess

The servants in Ganondorf's castle were busy at work. Much busier than usual actually. Their master had decided to throw a ball. No matter what he told them the reasons were they all knew it was so he could gain the trust of the Twili and Hylian kings. Dark Link was the only one doing absolutely nothing. The reason for this was because the shadow had already finished all his work, and since he lacked orders at the moment he'd decided to sit on the windowsill and do some reading. Reading was one of the things Dark prided himself on, since he was the only servant in this castle that knew how to. Ganondorf never bothered to teach his servants how to read. To him they were all meaningless and stupid. However, Dark Link had been much too curious to pass up the opportunity of reading, and after months of listening to people talk, matching the sounds to the letters, and who knows how much more struggle, the dark hero had taught himself how to read. He hadn't learned how to read in his head though. Currently, he was reading a book about romance. It was strange, he thought, to be reading about something he was forbidden to feel.

"Her heart sped up and a fluttering feeling filled her chest as she looked into his eyes. The feeling of love was truly amazing." Dark Link softly read aloud to himself. He stared at the lines for a moment frowning. "I guess I'll just take your word for it." He decided that he'd had enough of this for a bit and, marking his page, put down the book. The shadow wandered the halls of the castle. It wouldn't make sense to find his siblings because Dark Zelda was teaching Shadow about how to interact with guests. There was no one else who was interesting here. He decided that he would go out into the grounds. Or maybe find his master and receive new orders. No. Definitely not that.

"Maybe I'll just sleep until the ball." he thought as he gave a tired yawn. Deciding that this was in fact the best idea, since he'd probably get in trouble for going into the grounds without permission (last time he'd done that Ganondorf had thought he was trying to escape and punished him), Dark Link made his way to his room to sleep.

_Time Skip_

The ballroom was packed to the brim with guests. It seemed that every noble in all of Hyrule had come to attend the ball. The large ornate room was brightly lit, around the large dance floor were tables covered with white table cloths and appetizers, there was also soft music playing in the background as the guests talked amongst themselves. Dark Zelda, who was currently dressed in a black waitress's outfit, was directing the guests to seats, Shadow Link, dressed like a waiter, was helping his older sister and was being doted on by the noblewomen, and Dark Link, who was dressed like a butler, was by the door greeting guests. It made him sick to have to smile and greet each of these stupid guests. He was used to staying silent most of the time, however his orders were to greet guests and talk to them, making sure to make Ganondorf look good. The most annoying part of this ball, Dark Link thought with a mental snarl, was the fact that some of the guests had brought their children. The teenage girls were giggling and pointing at him. His pointed ears had caught the words: hot, keep, and buy. He ignored them though, thanking the goddesses that his master would never let anyone purchase him, for it had taken too many years to discipline him and make sure he was miserable, that it would be risky to send him to a new master that might make him happy. As he stood in the doorway Dark Link saw his master out of corner of his eye. He was a good actor, acting as if he actually cared about all these people, laughing at their jokes, and complementing them. After what seemed an eternity the guests stopped coming. With relief Dark Link had started to close the door, however right then he heard footsteps and six people walked in. Ganondorf had spotted them. Here were the guests of honor. The Twili and Hylian Royal Families. The Hylian King had brought his daughter, Princess Zelda, who was wearing an elaborate pink and purple ball gown. Dark Link had been told about her and a smirk played on his lips, the rumors of how pretty the princess was seemed to be true. The Twili King had also brought three children with him. At first Dark Link thought they were servants, until he saw that they all had small golden crowns on their heads and wore fancy clothing. Ganondorf, excusing himself from a woman he had been talking to walked up to the six people with a small smile. Dark Link stepped back, allowing his master to walk past him.

"Good evening Lord Daphnes and Lord Yūgure." He said politely. "I'm honored that you have come."

Yūgure, the Twili king gave Ganondorf a curt nod. Daphnes smiled and shook Ganondorf's outstretched hand. Something violet caught Dark's eye, looking over at it he saw that it was the youngest of the twili children's sparkling violet eyes. She wasn't that young. The girl looked about 15. Her large violet eyes bore into him curiously. For some reason he blushed. The young princess tugged slightly on her father's sleeve. The Twilight King leaned down to listen as she whispered something gesturing at Dark Link. King Yūgure then quietly said something to Ganondorf who looked at him. His master gestured him over. Dark nervously walked over to the two kings.

"Lord Yūgure's daughter has requested that you spend the evening with her Dark Link. Respond to every order she gives and make sure to please her in every way possible." his master commanded.

Dark Link nodded. The young princess smiled, walked out from behind her father and took Dark Link's hand. She led him away from the group to one of the tables. She turned around to face him, and he was surprised to see she was grinning.

"Thank you for agreeing to spend the evening with me. I was afraid I'd be at the mercy of my siblings." she giggled. "Pardon me. Where are my manners. My name is Princess Evangeline. You may call me Eva if you'd like."

Dark Link stayed silent, simply looking at her in shock. Never had anyone of higher status been so nice to him. Usually all nobles who knew what he was were cold and cruel to him, treating him like an object rather than a servant. Evangeline looked at him worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no my lady. Nothing is wrong." he said. "My name is Dark Link."

"That's a cool name." Eva giggled. "Come on. Show me around the castle." she pulled him through the crowd. This was going to be a really stressful evening.

* * *

**You didn't have to cover my mouth! **

**Dark: You were going to tell them without my consent. **

**I don't need your consent. **

**Dark: Yes you do. **

**Meh...fine. Do I have your consent?**

**Dark: *sigh* Fine. **

**Yay! Okay! Yesterday Dark Link and I started dating and he kissed me. (_OMG I wish!) _Anyway...I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! I worked really hard! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just got a new computer and its internet sucks. **


End file.
